


The Bonnie to my Clyde

by madmana (woelfchen)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Robbery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woelfchen/pseuds/madmana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want a new life, and they’re willing to do pretty much anything to get there. Thus, Ryan and Gavin spent months planning, just for this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonnie to my Clyde

  
It was far too early for the alarm to go off. It was about asscrack o'clock and that damned thing kept making all these noises that drove Ryan insane. So when he rolled over and bat at the offending thing, he hit it twice before picking it up and throwing it into a corner.  
He rolled back around and looked at the man lying next to him, still sound asleep. How he did that was beyond Ryan's understanding. But somehow, he pulled it off. Just that he shouldn't, not today. A little harder than necessary, he nudged the man's shoulder. "Gavin. Hey, Gavin, wake up. Didn't you hear the alarm?"  
Gavin shifted in the sheets, let out a groan and buried his head further in the pillow below him. "S'too early. Let me sleep."  
  
Ryan was having none of that. He grabbed the man by his shoulder and rolled him over on his back, effectively draping himself halfway over him. Gavin blinked up at him with half lidded eyes but clearly annoyed. "Ryan!", he whined.  
"Just today, Gavin. Just one last day in your life you have to get up early, and then never again, I promise you that. So come on, get your sweet ass out of the bed, we've got work to do." Ryan shifted, pushing his legs out of the blanket into the cold air of their shitty apartment. The windows had been broken for god knows how long and wind bit at them in every corner of the one room they had.  
  
Before Ryan could stand up, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, the warmth of the man behind him engulfing him. Soft lips pressed to the side of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. He turned his head to catch the mouth that was willingly offered in a kiss before Gavin drew away from him. "Let's get ready, shall we?", he asked, a smirk plastered on his face.  
Ryan grinned before he turned around, throwing himself at the man and pinning him down on the sheets. He caught Gavin's lips again, kissing him heatedly, sucking and biting at the other mans lips until he had trouble breathing. Then, he moved down, just a little bit, to trace his partners jawline with his lips, nipping and kissing here and there. "Ryan!", Gavin once again whined, only now he was more desperate.  
But that was Ryan's cue. He rose again, leaving the other man in the sheets. Gavin tried to reach out for him, catching his wrists to keep him from going away with no luck. "You fucking tease!", he grit out.  
"Tease it, tease it", Ryan mocked his partner.  
  
  
Half an hour later, they were freshly showered and had had breakfast. They didn't bother to clean the dishes up after them, neither had they opened the tiny window in the bath. The steam would find it's way out of the room through the cracks anyways. In lack of a sofa, they'd settled back on the bed, sitting crosslegged besides each other. Ryan fumbled with a small device in his hands while Gavin was filling bullets in the clip for a pistol, all the while they talked about their grand plan ahead of them.  
"So, remember, as soon as the jamming transmitter is on, our radio will be cut off as well.", Ryan muttered, for the hundredth time this week. Gavin just rolled his eyes.  
"Got it. Have to rely on non-vocal communication."  
"You mock me now, but that's the one part where everything can go wrong. I have no doubt that everything will be fine while we keep each other updated, but if something happens when the transmitter is on, the other won't be able to know - it's the one fault that could cost us everything."  
  
Gavin reached out to rub the other man's leg gently. "You make it out so much worse than it is, Ryan. You and I, we are in sync. If something's wrong, we will know."  
"It still worries me."  
"Ryan. We've spent 7 months figuring out this plan. You've gone mental 'cause of the radio. But you couldn't come up with a solution. There probably is none. We'll just have to deal with it. It'll be fine.", Gavin tried to reassure him.  
"I feel like there is a simple way around this. I just can't see it, but it's right in front of my eyes."  
"You're going mental again. Stop that. We don't need that, not today. Focus."  
Ryan nodded. "Okay. Okay, I try."  
  
  
  
It was exactly 4:31 am when Ryan and Gavin stood in an alley, unloading a motorbike from a sturdy SUV. They'd have two minutes until Gavin would have to leave the alley, driving down the road out of town. Ryan secured a headpiece to his partner, making sure the helmet he provided him with would still fit around it, like they tested out countless times before. Gavin fastened his bulletproof vest under a biker jacket, so it wouldn't be too obvious. Two pistols were tucked to his sides, just in case.  
Before Ryan handed him the helmet, he pulled his lover close, kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you.", he murmured, closing his eyes for a second. If anything would go wrong, this would be the last moment, he'd be able to hold Gavin close. "I love you, too.", Gavin answered, burying his head in the older man’s neck for a moment before he let go of him again. "I need to head out.", he said  
Gavin took the helmet out of his hands and secured it onto his head. "If anything happens to me, save yourself. Don't try and be a mingy hero.", he said.  
They’d been through that discussion, countless times actually. They’d agreed on it, if either one of them should not make it out safely, the other should not turn back. They promised each other, been through all the pros and cons, and, on a rational basis, it’s the best thing they could do. If even one of them could make it out fine, it would have been worth it. The thing was just, now that they were about to pull their plan through, Ryan couldn’t get himself to agree to that one phrase.  
“Just make it.”, Ryan said, holding onto Gavin’s gloved hand for a second. “Don’t let anything happen to you.”  
  
Then, Gavin was off. He swung a leg over the bike, starting it and sped off without hesitation. Quickly, Ryan secured his own headpiece and got into the SUV. He started the engine, switching off the community radio. No distractions. He stared at his watch, counting the minutes until he’d be heading off. 3 Minutes. He fastened the guns he had secured to his sides, checking them over once again. His right hand went inside his jacket, searching for the small bottle that rested against his chest. Everything was in place.  
He glanced down, checking if they really had enough fuel. I wouldn’t matter for long, he had to change vehicles on the run anyways.  
  
Gavin’s voice cracked over the radio. “I’m in position. Countdown 20, confirm.”  
“Confirmed.”, Ryan answered quickly, starting his way out of the alley as well, while Gavin counted down the numbers. He briefly heard the engine of the bike roar to life, until the transmitter filtered out the sound. He’d done well constructing the pieces.  
Left turn, follow the road for five miles. Right turn, the next left - quiet street, foggy in the early morning hours. Ryan turned off the lights, stopping at the right side of the road. Wait 2 minutes.  
“Found the truck. I’m ahead of it.”, Gavin informed him and Ryan’s heart beat twice as fast as it did before. “Confirm your position.”  
“Confirmed.”, Ryan once again answered, nervously checking the mirror. 1 minute.  
  
43 seconds passed until Ryan heard the truck at the end of the street. When Gavin sped past him, he took in a sharp breath. “Here we go.”, he muttered to himself.  
The truck drove by him, a cautious distance towards Gavin. Ryan started driving again, slowly at first, the lights still turned off. Then he took another deep breath.  
“One minute till destination. Jammer goes live in 5-“  
“I love you, Ryan. Good luck.”  
“4. Love you, too. 3-“  
Ryan waited a second, maybe Gavin had something important to say, maybe he wouldn’t want to do it anymore. Nothing. “2 - 1”  
He flipped a switch on the small device he had secured to his arm. A small static sound emitted from his headpiece before it went offline on itself. “Be careful. Don’t get hurt.”, he murmured to the radio silence.  
  
He counted down in his head. 30 seconds. Then a terrible screeching sound as the motorbike slid across the asphalt of the road, the truck stopped, it’s way blocked by the body on the ground. Ryan’s heart stopped for a second, something was wrong, something had gone terribly wrong, it just couldn’t be right, the way Gavin was lying on the ground -  
No. They had planned this out. This was their plan, god damnit. It just looked so fucking wrong, his boyfriend sliding across the floor until he blocked the entire road. They rehearsed this lots of times, but still, this let a sour taste in Ryan’s mouth. He would feel so much better having Gavin on the radio right now.  
  
“Breathe, Ryan.”, he reminded himself. He slowed the SUV down, stopping in a reasonable distance. It was dark, so the driver of the truck probably hadn’t noticed him yet. The truck stopped, only a short distance from Gavin. Ryan shut of the car, opened the door just an inch. Enough to quietly open it later.  
The drivers side of the truck opened and a man stepped out. “Damnit, Henry, I think he’s unconscious. Call an ambulance!”, the driver called, moving quickly to Gavin. He grabbed Gavin by the shoulder, rolling him over. Of course, Gavin was in full ragdoll mode, practiced over and over again. Maybe he even threw in one of his little moans that had Ryan worry over him every time.  
“I don’t have reception!”, the other man in the truck, Henry, responded.  
  
“Well, try again, we can’t leave him just lying here.”, the driver shouted back, checking Gavin for pulse and breathing. Gavin could successfully hide both.  
“’Course we can! Nobody saw anything. Just roll him over and get in. We’re on a schedule!”  
  
Ryan slipped out of the SUV. He knew, as soon as Henry said those words, that he was done for. But first, he had to get to the truck itself. He stepped through the darkness towards the vehicle, crouching behind it when he hadn’t been spotted. The driver was far to busy to revive Gavin, and Henry apparently didn’t care. Quietly, he made his way towards the drivers side, pulling the small bottle from the pocket in his jacket, alongside a wad of paper towels. He poured a generous amount of the liquid inside the bottle onto the towel, then opened the drivers side further, slipping in. Henry spun around, opening his mouth to yell for the driver. Ryan let him get out a yell before he pressed the chloroformed towel over his mouth and nose, lunging forward and pinning one of the mans arms under him, grabbing for the other with his free hand.  
  
The driver abandoned Gavin in an instant, running back to the truck. Gavin, meanwhile, got up himself, perfectly fine. He as well fished for a bottle and a wad of paper towels, drenching it as well. He surprised the driver from behind, before he managed to open the door that Ryan had closed after himself.  
  
  
With both security guards taken care of, Ryan undid the central locking mechanism to let Gavin in. He gave the man a once over and a quick kiss, asking if he was al right. Thankfully, he was.  
Quickly, they made their way into the back of the armored truck, grabbing as much money as they could. Of course, the money wasn’t just lying around, it was stored in boxes and suitcases, but they just grabbed the whole things and stored them in their SUV.  
“A minute.”, Gavin informed Ryan after a quick look onto his watch. Ryan dropped the two suitcases he was holding and turned around. “Ryan? What are you doing?”  
  
He pulled his gun, facing Gavin. “I have to do it. I’m sorry. Look away.” For a fraction of a second, Gavin looked panicked. That millisecond of missing trust, that little bit of doubt hurt a lot more than it should have. But right now, there was no time to be discussing that, reassuring the man of his life that he would never betray him. Ryan turned around and ran back to the truck. He shot Henry.  
  
  
The drive to the second location was smooth. They changed the vehicles, another, bigger, SUV and bike, set up ready to go a few days prior. Gavin nearly jumped out of the car when they arrived, yanking open the new SUV before he proceeded to pull out the new bike from its back. “Slow down, love. We’re ahead of time. Don’t break the bike just jet.” He chuckled, but it wasn’t a genuine reaction. He chuckled because his nerves lay blank, and if he didn’t humor the situation, he’d be so tense, he’d scold Gavin instead.  
Ryan made his way into the back, starting to move the boxes and cases from one SUV to the on the, always keeping an eye on the time. True, they’d gotten to the second location early, but still, the time was working against them. There was just not enough. Gavin had spent days figuring out the routes they’d have to take, to make everything in time. Still, there just wasn’t enough time. Their frame was just too tight. Ryan even thought about dropping the second location entirely and just move on immediately. Then again, why not go for the big money, when they were at it already.  
  
“Got your guns, take them.”, Gavin said, holding out two new loaded guns to Ryan. Stolen ones. It had not been easy to get a hold of them in the first place, but somehow, they managed to get them, never making direct contact with them. After all, they’d throw them out some hundred miles away from here, neither of them was particularly fond of the idea of getting their DNA all over it.  
Ryan grabbed the guns and holstered them, flashing a small smile to a nervous looking Gavin.  
“You did good earlier, you know that, right?”, he asked the younger. “I’m very proud of you.”  
Gavin shrugged. “I did as practiced.” He didn’t look too thrilled with the situation, now that they were actually executing their plan.  
“You did, and very well. You even had me convinced you’ve hurt yourself for a second.” Ryan exchanged the headset Gavin was wearing for a new one, not broken by the jammer while Gavin was fiddling with another bottle of chloroform, sticking it into the same pocket Ryan wore it before. Ryan smiled. “It’s like we’re preparing each other for a date, don’t you think? I’m fixing your hair, while you straighten out my tie…. We should go out on a fancy date, when all this is over.”  
Gavin smiled up at him, finally his face got softer. “I’d like that.”, he admitted. Ryan leaned down to kiss the Brit tenderly. “You’re worth all this.”, he murmured, only a hairs width away from his lips.  
  
  
72 seconds later, Gavin was on the second bike, speeding down the lane towards the city. Their second hit was actually more dangerous, inside a wealthy district. The chances of somebody coming by was higher, the risk of getting caught on some kind of security camera was concerning. Then again, Ryan won’t use a simple jammer again. This time, he’ll use a small EMP to kill all the running systems. The only problem with that, of course, the vehicles they’ll use themselves will not be unaffected.  
Ryan started moving. He could just pray that everything will turn out as they planned it.  
  
“Truck’s early, need to move fast.” Well, fuck.  
Ryan sped up, going way above the limit. If the truck’s early, that means it’ll be in a secure place before they can reach it. “Move ahead. Initiate plan possum. I’ll be there in a minute.”  
“All right. Hitting the EMP in five-“  
“No!”, Ryan yelled. “Don’t do it while you’re driving. The truck needs to be stopping before you hit it. There’s too much that can go wrong! You can still do it, when you’re down. That’s why it’s in your pocket!” Ryan panicked. They should’ve dropped the second location. There’s just not enough time.  
There was a short pause that was only filled with static sound. For a moment, Ryan believed that Gavin had hit the damn thing anyways, but then he finally replied: “- fine. Where are you? I’m almost at the point of turning around.”  
Ryan checked the time, then the road, calculated. “I need a minute. You need to start possum, now. I’m almost there.”  
  
“Playing possum in 5-4-“, Gavin started the countdown.  
“I love you, Gav. You’re doing great.”, he talked over the ‘3’  
“2-1” There was a screeching over the transmission, Ryan heard Gavin falling to the ground with a heavy thud and pained noises. It was even worse, now that he could hear it all. He flinched, hard, before he pressed down on the gas pedal. Screw laws, anyway.  
  
Heavy breathing filled the air, and Ryan heard faint panicked voices. They took the bait.  
“Do it now, Love. The EMP. I’ll be there in a sec.”, Ryan instructed over the headphones. He could only hope that Gavin was still in a shape that he could do it. God, that was a scary thought.  
And, as strange as it was, the longer he still heard what was going on, the more concerned he was. But then, all over sudden, the transmission was cut, and Ryan could breathe freely again. Gavin was okay. He did it. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
  
Ryan arrived at the second armored truck, killed the engine and immediately jumped out. Both security guards were by Gavin, one stood, one kneeled besides him. Ryan lost no time and shot them both. Gavin scrambled away from the falling bodies with a surprised yelp, and Ryan was at his side in no time. “Are you okay? Is everything-“  
“I’m fine, Ryan. Get the truck.”, Gavin insisted, and Ryan complied.  
  
The second truck was emptied quicker than the first, seeing as there wasn’t as much inside as the other. The duo argued all the while though.  
“Let’s call it a day, Gavin. This is already more than we need.”  
“Are you insane? We’re almost done, now. Only one more.”, Gavin bit back, shoving a black box into the SUV.  
“Gavin - This has been too much of a risk already. Let’s grab all the money we got and run.”, Ryan replied heatedly. It sounded more desperate than he was willing to admit.  
“No, Ryan, we’re doing this. One more hit. We’re early again, we don’t need to change the SUV or your equipment. The next one will be smooth, I promise.”  
Ryan hesitated. Still, this just didn’t sit right with him.  
“Ryan. I’m doing this, with or without you. I’m begging you to assist me in this. I’d much rather have you at my side.”, Gavin finally said, staring at him intensely. And, of course, Ryan crumbled.  
“Okay, Gavin. We’re doing this. Let’s do truck number three.”  
  
Relief flooded the younger man’s face, before he closed the distance between the two of them and drew him in for a hug. “Thanks, Ryan. I really didn’t want to do this one without you. That just now was scary enough. But we need to finish this.” The man buried his face in the crook of his partners neck for a second, seeking the much needed contact. Ryan let his hands slide from Gavin’s hips to his back, drawing him in even closer to himself, burying his nose in his lovers hair. For a second, he closed his eyes and let himself be enhanced by the younger man completely.  
“We’re going to be fine. We’ll have enough cash for a new beginning, and I’m going to give you everything you’ve always deserved. I’m going to spoil you for the rest of our life.”, he promised. That earned him a soft groan from his beloved.  
“First, let’s get this over with.”, Gavin then urged, before he let him go to climb into the passenger seat, but not before pressing his lips to Ryan’s cheeks  
“Yeah, let’s roll out.”

 

  
_“-have been robbed in the early morning hours today, four security guards have been killed, two others severely injured. The three trucks have been hit in a similar way, the robbers faked a motorcycle accident to lure the drivers into stopping, then sneaking up on them from behind. An eyewitness reports that the robbery has been executed by only two people. At this point it is unclear if the robberies have been executed by the same duo or if they belonged to a ring, or a mob. This far, there is no official statement by any terroristic group claiming the robberies for themselves._   
_The robbers have stolen approximately 4.9 million dollars. None of the survivors could give a clear description, and since the robbers knew what they were doing, every form of surveillance has been deactivated beforehand. If you have any information about this, please contact the nearest police station or call the number-“_   


 

 


End file.
